


Don’t Lose Your Focus

by 42hrb



Series: Yoga Loving Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Does Yoga, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Smut, Stiles Does Yoga, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to an empty bed and his yoga playlist coming from the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Lose Your Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with [Bella](runedsterek.tumblr.com) about Derek and Stiles both doing yoga and [this](http://toploader.tumblr.com/post/145342822469) picture.

Stiles woke as the sun started to spread across the room, his eyes opened slowly and he did his usual roll over in the bed to pull Derek closer, only Derek wasn’t there.  He spread his hand over Derek’s spot, feeling a fading warmth on the sheets, so Derek couldn’t have been up long.  The clock on the bedside table said it was just after 7:00 as he rolled out of bed and padded down the stairs.

He could hear the soft sound of his yoga playlist coming from the living room and he felt a small smile pulling at his lips.  He was quiet as possible as he leaned on the doorframe in Derek’s usual spot, but not before he shed his underwear and tossed them toward the laundry room.

Derek was focused, his arms bulging and his toned, muscular body looking much more flexible and relaxed then Stiles had ever seen it.  That’s not to say Derek wasn’t flexible and bendy, he was.  Stiles had bent Derek over their bed just last night, nearly folding him in half, and slowly taken him apart before fucking into him.

Now that Stiles thought about it, Derek _had_ been getting bendier.  It had been subtle, but over the last few years Derek had been slowly getting more and more flexible, but in the five years they had been together and in the three years they had lived together, he had never seen Derek doing yoga, that was always his thing, but if he had known the view would be this good, he could have gotten Derek into yoga years ago.

He must have been very focused because when Stiles pushed off the wall and walked over to him, he didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge him.  That was always Stiles’ play, he let Derek think he didn’t see him touching himself while he watched him shift from pose to pose, balancing on his hands, on one foot.  Derek was in an advanced pose, his palms flat on the ground and facing backward, his core tight and straight, his legs bend and held still, it was one of Stiles favorites.  

Now he understood why Derek always watched him, it was a turn on watching someone focus, hoping to be the reason they break their attention.  He could feel his cock stir as he walked closer to Derek, his palms itching to touch, but not wanting to disturb him.  This was a lesson in restraint for Stiles as he watched Derek, who’s eyes were closed and his breathing deep and even, if he hadn’t been holding all of his bodyweight upside down, he could have been sleeping.

“Are you going to touch me or yourself,” Derek said, breaking the silence, his voice rough but his stance remained the same.  

“Can I do both?” Stiles asked, running a hand over Derek’s firm ass and his other hand palmed his cock. “Stay just like this Der.”

Derek didn’t move as Stiles took his hand away from his cock and brought it to Derek’s other cheek, gripping firmly and spread them. He could still see the slight shine of lube from the night before.  They had both been too tired and too blissed out to bother with cleanup beyond wiping the cum the dripped from Derek’s stretch hole with one of their shirts off the floor.

Stiles tested the lube to see if it was still useable and smiled to himself when he discovered that it was.  Without anymore preamble he dipped a finger inside Derek’s still stretched hole and crooked it inside, knowing the exact spot he was looking for.  This was a different angle then he was used to, but he found it and bit back a laugh as Derek’s arms shook with pleasure.  “Don’t lose your focus big guy,” Stiles said as he added a second finger easily and brushed them both over Derek’s prostate.

“I’m completely focused,” Derek said, then let his arms give out and tumbled to the ground, taking Stiles with him.  He pulled himself up to a sitting position, grabbed Stiles by the face and kissed him, his mouth urgent and needy.

“You want to do this again?” Stiles asked, running a hand over Derek’s back, down toward his ass as he spoke.  Derek nodded and Stiles said, “Then go ahead and ride me, you’re still nice and open from last night.”

Before Derek lowered himself onto Stiles already hard and leaking cock, Stiles took one more moment and fingered into Derek, making sure he was still wet and open enough to handle more then a couple fingers, because even though Derek had werewolf healing, he never wanted to be someone who hurt him.  Once Stiles pulled his fingers out and nodded, Derek lowered himself slowly onto Stiles.

Stiles really should have known that Derek was doing yoga on the side, the way he was holding himself up, perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet, slowly rising and falling onto his cock, that wasn’t something just anyone could do. He was leaning on his forearms as he watched Derek, muscles bulging, head tipped back just slightly, his face slack with pleasure.

With one arm still holding him up, Stiles leaned forward and gripped Derek’s cock with his free hand.  Sometimes he liked to make Derek wait for his touch, liked to tease him, or just not touch him and make him cum from his hands or dick alone, but he could already feel heat pooling in his stomach and he needed Derek to get off too, because Derek deserved all the earth shattering orgasms.

As Derek bounced and twisted on his cock, Stiles rubbed his thumb over the slit of Derek’s dick, spreading the precut around and then twisting his wrist just the way Derek liked it. He heard Derek groan, saw him bite his lip, and pick up the pace, like they were racing to see who would cum first.

If it was a challenge, Stiles would win.  He pulled out his best moves, he spit on his hand and squeezed Derek’s cock, moving his hand from top to bottom quickly.  He could feel his own orgasm coming, feel the way Derek clenched just a little tighter as he worked his cock and Stiles started to move his hips just so, meeting Derek’s motions.

“Gonna come for me Der?” Stiles asked as he squeezed the head of Derek's cock, “I know you want to.”

With one final twist of his wrist Derek spilled all over Stiles’ chest, but not before he clenched down on Stiles’, pulling his orgasm out of him, spilling into Derek and letting out a moan.  “Fuck.” Derek muttered, lifting his body off of Stiles’ cock and then laying down on top of him.

“Not to be an ass, but don’t let my cum get on the yoga mat, it’s a bitch to clean off.” Stiles said with a laugh, rolling them slightly to the side so their bottom halves were off the mat and on the hardwood floor. “When did you take up yoga?”

“About a year ago, I thought we might be able to do it together,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ temple and letting his eyes slip shut.

“You know they have couples yoga?” Stiles said as they lay half on the yoga mat in their living room, wrapped up together, “It could be fun.”

Derek shook his head with a laugh, knowing full well that next weekend he would find himself down at Stiles favorite yoga studio doing couples yoga and loving every minute of it, especially if it ended like this session had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com) come play!


End file.
